step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Sevani
Adam G. Sevani (born June 29, 1992) is an American actor and dancer. Background Sevani is the son of Gagik Sevani-Manucharian and Edita Manucharian and is of Armenian and Italian descent. When he was born, his original birth name was Adam Manucharian. He has an older brother named Vahe Sevani who was a member of the Boy Band NLT which he later on choreographed for. Sevani was born on 29 June 1992 and raised in Los Angeles, California. He started dancing at 3 years old since his father was a choreographer. Then he enhanced his dancing skills at the Synthesis Dance Center, the dancing studio founded by his parents. At a young age, he was also in a group called FlyKidz, a singing/dancing group and children's television show on CBS the network. Of course growing up, Sevani found and built new relationships with people on a personal level. In 2007, he had an encounter with Paige Ann Thorne for a while, although it did not last long. In 2008, he had a relationship with Miley Cyrus. After Miley Cyrus, he dated Montana Tucker on the same year (2008). Acting career In February 2008, Sevani appeared in the Touchstone Pictures dance drama film Step Up 2: The Streets, the second installment of the Step Up film series. The film centered on a group of students who form a dance troupe and battle on the streets. Sevani's performance as Robert "Moose" Alexander III was praised by critics, such as The New York Times, for portraying a character who "might be the baddest nerd in movie history". The film, which received generally mixed reviews, went on to gross over $150 million worldwide. For his role in the film, Sevani received the "Best Scene Stealer" award at the 2008 Young Hollywood Awards. In May 2009 Sevani was confirmed to reprise the role of Moose in the planned third installment of the Step Up trilogy. Filming took place in New York City on a $30 million budget. The film, Step Up 3D, centers on Moose and his best friend Camille Alyson Stoner moving to New York to start University until Sevani's character gets mixed up in the underground dance scene. The film was released in August 2010 to generally mixed reviews from critics. As of August 2012, the film is the highest grossing installment of the trilogy, with over $159 million worldwide. In July 2012, Sevani made a small appearance in the trilogy's fourth installment, Step Up: Revolution. In 2014, Sevani once again reprised his role as Moose in the fifth installment of the Step Up film series, Step Up: All In. In August 2010, Sevani was confirmed to star in the American remake of the 2008 French film LOL (Laughing Out Loud), alongside Miley Cyrus, Demi Moore and Ashley Greene. The film centers on Cyrus's character finishing her final year of high school. In May 2012, the film received a limited US release, and was given bad reviews from critics. Dancing Sevani has appeared in music videos such as: Mase's "Breathe, Stretch, Shake", Will Smith's "Switch", T-Pain's "Church" and a little part in NLT's "That Girl." He also did the choreography for NLT's music video for "Karma." He is credited as a back-up dancer for Kevin Federline's performance on the Teen Choice Awards in 2006. Adam also formed a dance crew with Jon Chu and several California area dancers with celebrity cameos in 2008 known as the AC/DC, or Adam/Chu Dance Crew. The crew had a highly publicized YouTube dance battle with Miley Cyrus. The battle ended with a final dance off between the two crews at the 2008 Teen Choice Awards. In November 2008, he was featured in a tribute video to Michael Jackson's 25th Anniversary 'Thriller' video for Halloween, with Step Up series co-star Alyson Stoner. Category:Cast Category:Males